Midnight Crisis
by Mudd26
Summary: Clark gets kidnapped and tortured, but when Lex and his parents save him...will he ever be the same?
1. Beginnings

Clark Kent. That name may not ring a bell, it may not create a face in your mind, but to some it was a name that they would never forget…

* * *

It seemed like a normal day, the sun was out the birds were singing, the alien boy was cleaning out the barn…yes just a normal day in the life of…Clark Kent…

"Hey Smallville!" a spunky blonde said bounding in with a glass of water.

"Hey Lois." Clark said taking the glass from her gratefully.

"You almost done there?" she asked looking over his shoulder at the now clean barn.

"Yep, why?" Clark asked taking a rather large gulp of water.

"Ohhh no reason…" she said with a glint in her eyes.

Clark raised an eye brow at her and she laughed.

"Nothing Smallville now get back to work." She said giving a nod and walking back towards the house.

Clark smiled softly as he watched her walk away, Lois was an odd girl but he didn't mind.

Clark set his glass down and walked back towards the tractor he had been working on the dang thing all day, and he was still not frustrated enough to give up.

"Alright tractor were going to get you working…" he mumbled grabbing a wrench.

Right as he was about to get right back into work mode something shiny caught it eye. He turned his head slightly and saw something glinting in the sunlight.

Clark kneeled down and picked it up, he started at it a bit in wonder as he felt himself weakening. What was this little-

"Ouch!" he yelped suddenly throwing the thing down .He looked at his slightly bleeding finger then back at the device.

He got on his feet and backed up a bit when it suddenly started to move. It took form and suddenly took off.

Clark stood there dumbfounded till he finally started to chase after it. The device was very fast but not faster than Clark. He started into his super speed as the device did also.

Clark followed it all the way to Lex's mansion and stopped as the device scurried inside.

Clark's eyes glazed over the building knowing that Lionel must have had something to do with all of this. He started to turn away when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So nice of you to drop by Clark…"

* * *

A/N

Hey you guys sorry this chapter is so short its just I wanted everyone to get the feel of what this story is going to be about and well…I'm being lazy also lol!

So yeah I'll try to update as much as possible I have school and stuff so it may take some time…

Well my friend (FiveForFighting09) and I are going to be writing this so yeah I can't take all the glory lol. I'll be doing the writing she has all the ideas lol…

This is gonna be TC all the way! And for those of you who don't know what that means its Torture Clark…which is FiveForFighting09's fave kinds of stories…and I'm adding a bit of love in there…somewhere…BUT I WONT TELL AHAHAHAH!

Yes it is a girl…sorry Clex fans –runs off and barfs-


	2. Stolen

'Ello my minions AHAHAHAH! erm...nvm...

Sry about that I'm tad bit happy today...no I'm not on anything...lol. Well heres the next chapter and for all of you who read my other one I wont be having a story before it whatever its called...so yeah sorry I just didn't have the inspiration to do so...so anyways why are you still reading this? GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **Riiight like _I_ would own Smallville and post things on here?

* * *

Clark blinked his eyes open but all he could see was green. He moaned and tried to get up, but felt to weak to do so.

What was wrong with him? He only felt this way when he was around-

"Well, Clark, so nice to see you awake." Came a voice from the green mist.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Clark asked trying to focus his eyes. Soon he could see a figure.

"Clark, I'm hurt that you don't remember who I am!" the voice exclaimed the chuckled "But then again I wouldn't expect you to be able to see me anyways…"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Clark yelled.

"Yelling wont get you anywhere Clark, I'll start with your first question. I'm going to take your blood and give it to some my highly intelligent scientists for analysis…and for your second question your in Cadnus Labs."

"Lex?" Clark asked.

"Ha." The voice laughed "You really think Lex would ever have the nerve to kidnap his best friend?" the voice asked and Clark watched as the figure walked over to the side of him. "Try again."

"Lionel!" Clark hissed "Let me go! How-"

"How was I able to keep you down without you experiencing your incredible powers? Easy I found your weakness." Lionel smirked

"Kryptonite…" Clark whispered.

"Exactally and don't worry Chloe didn't tell me a thing." Lionel gasped "Oh my I didn't mean to give off our little secret!" Lionel smirked again.

"Chloe?" Clark said "No you're lying!"

"You don't have to believe me but either way your never going to see any of your family or friends again…"

Clark struggled against the holds on his ankles, wrists, knees, and across his chest but felt a stinging on his arm. His breathing became labored and he could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Sorry Clark but I'm going to need you to sleep for awhile." Lionel said.

Clark felt his eyelids suddenly become very heavy, and soon sleep took him.

* * *

KENT FARM

"Clark?" Lois called walking down the steppes of the house and heading to the barn.

"Come on Smallville stop messing around." Lois said when she walked into the barn and didn't see him.

"We've been calling you to dinner for hours now!" Lois exaggerated.

She stood there waiting for him to just pop out of nowhere, but when he didn't she started to get worried.

"Okay Clark for real stop messing around! Your mom wont let us eat till you come in, and I'm hungry!" Lois said starting to walk to the back of the barn.

Suddenly she stepped on something, she lifted her foot and noticed it was Clark's hammer.

She kneeled down on the ground and noticed some blood on it.

'Did he hurt himself?' she thought 'No then he would have come inside…'

Lois picked up the hammer and set it on a workbench, still looking around.

She had to tell the Kents…

* * *

A/N Well chapter two for ya'll! I'll start working on chapter 3 tomarrow and I'll try to have it up thursday or friday...R&R! 


	3. Torture

A/N: Sup everyone? Sorry I haven't updated I had PSATs to study for and many midterms I wasn't going to update till Sunday but FiveForFighting wouldn't leave me alone till I did. So she came over and forced me to write…so sorry if this page is crappy I really have a lot of tests to study for…

* * *

Disclaimer: SOMEBODY SAAAVVVEEE MEEEE!

Oh and here are the reviews sorry I didn't post them last time didn't have time…

Kal's Gal: Well here it is!

hope master: Crazy? Dude that's like my middle name!

Glitter-Cat91: Thanks

ForeverTom: Lol yep TC rules! I have just found this out XD.

Anywbshowlover: You shall see… -evil laughter-

SpookyandLumpy: Aww thankies XD

Lois burst through the door and the Kents looked up quickly "Did you find him?" Mrs. Kent asked.

Lois shook her head furiously "No, but can we eat? I'm really hungry and I promised Lana I'd meet up with her at the Talon."

Mr. and Mrs. Kent exchanged glances, Clark missing? Well that wasn't a surprise.

"He'll be in to eat soon, you go ahead, Lois, Jonathan and I will wait for him." Mrs. Kent said handing Lois a plate.

Lois took it thankfully and dished out her food before sitting and started eating. The Kents gave each other another knowing look and went on setting the food out.

* * *

Clark was now against the wall, his arms, legs, and chest were bound by large chains. He was sweating furiously and his face was twisted in pain, his veins stood out profoundly against his pale skin.

Lionel stood in front of him an odd device in his hands that Clark was eyeing.

"Do you want it Clark?" Lionel asked. "Do you?"

Clark nodded slowly and looked at Lionel suspiciously. Lionel pressed a button on the device, and suddenly you could hear Clarks yells echoing off the walls and through out the building.

"Now Clark? Do you want it now?" Lionel asked. Clark shook his head furiously 'What?" Lionel asked "I don't understand when you don't say anything."

"No…" Clark mumbled.

"I thought so…" Lionel smirked "Now Clark time for a little story…"

Clark tried to lift his head to look at Lionel but it hung limp once again as Lionel started to pace slowly in front of Clark.

"Well it all started…just a couple days ago." He said nodding for emphasis "I stumbled upon a certain blond who just happened to be in a depressed mood…told me all about her freakish friend." He said continuing to walk "Chloe has many wild yet, good, ideas, Clark, may be you should start paying more attention to her…" Lionel once again stopped in front of Clark "Do you know what she said Clark?" Lionel asked, and when Clark didn't say anything he grabbed his chin and forced Clark to look him straight in the eyes "She told me all about you Clark…every thing about you I know now…"

"No!" Clark yelled with a sudden burst of strength that caused Lionel to step back.

"Felling betrayed are we?" Lionel smirked.

"You lia-" Clark whispered struggling to form words "You liar…"

"Well I guess you will never know for sure since, like I said before, your never going to see any of them again…" Lionel said.

Clark's torture went on all night as Lionel continued to poison his mind with his words and soon his body couldn't taken any more of the physical pain and Clark's vision blurred as he slipped from consciousness…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it wasn't longer I need to study for Mid-Terms…-sigh- 


	4. The Led Bracelet

Is it just me or did I submit this story earlier than usual? Oh well I don't have much to say cause once again TEST AHHHH!

Disclaim: -.-

Max: lol Max Lionel is jealous cause everyone is seine but him! Lol

SpookyandLumpy: O.o' please don't eat your feet! Here is the next chapter! AHHH! And thanks.

SpookyandLumpy: Oh hi again lol! Yes the person who rhymes with tex is going to help, and no he is not going to be evil and yesh I wuv Clois!

Kal's Gal: Here is the next chapter!

The Tribble Master: Yep poor Clark…don't worry you shall see…

Supercellchaser: here it is!

* * *

_He was running…faster…and faster…super speed wasn't an option…but he had to get to it…had to get to the light…had to get out of here before it closed._

_"No!" he yelled as the door started to close "No wait for me!"_

_But as he got closer his legs became heavier till he could no longer move them. _

_"No!" he yelled again...I have to get to it!_

_But no matter how hard he tried he could not take another step._

_The door was closing…closing…closing…the light getting dimmer by the second…_

_"NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Clark jolted awake from his dreams and sighed running a hand through his sweat-drenched hair "Only a dream…" he whispered.

He then suddenly noticed his arms where free! He looked around and noticed he was in his house! Up in his room!

He smiled largely and jumped out of bed, he dressed quickly and hurried down th steps and into the kitchen "Morning!" he exclaimed.

"Finally Smallville!" Lois said placing her hands on her hips "You have been sleeping practically the whole day. I was starting to think you had died or something...!"

"Nice too see you too!" He said pulling her into a huge hug.

Lois looked at him quizzically as he let go and grabbed some toast and starting to butter it, all the while humming.

Lois watched him "You seem happy about something…" she said.

"Yeah had a nightmare, made me glad to be alive." Clark said grinning at her.

Lois then smiled back at him as the picture started to get blurry…

* * *

Clark was jolted awake by the sound of a closing door "Good morning Clark." Came Lionel's voice from the darkness.

Clark looked around and dread filled him…all of it…had been…a dream…

"What's wrong Clark?" Lionel asked walking into the one light that hung above him "Nightmares?"

"No nightmare could be worse than this one." Clark said glaring at him, this only make Lionel chuckle.

"Well that's good to hear because its about to get worse…" Lionel said as he strapped a led bracelet to Clark's arm and Clark was suddenly released from his restraints.

He fell on his face and lifted himself up with his arms, he was so weak from the lack of food…

"Get up Clark." Lionel demanded.

Just then Clark noticed that all the Kryptonite was gone and that Lionel had left the door open, he suddenly went into superspeed only to receive a sharp pain shoot through his whole body and he fell to his knees yelling out in anguish...

"Don't." Lionel said, "That bracelet around your wrist is a little thing I had invented especially for you. You see when you are in "normal" mode you are perfectly fine and pain free but as soon as you use your powers the lead opens up and you are exposed to the purest form of meteor rock on this planet. I can also operate it by remote control" He hit the button and Clark felt the same pain shoot through his body again. After a few seconds he released the button and Clark visibly relaxed.

"Of course we will never have to use this if you are a good boy and cooperate" Lionel said with a smirk.

"I will never help you with anything." Clark said as he slowly picked himself up.

"Oh i am sure you will love to cooperate when the people you love are in danger." Lionel said as he signaled some of his men to come and put Clark in a separate room that had a bed with restraints reinforced with meteor rock.

Clark started to struggle but once again felt the same pain he had felt only minutes ago.

"Oh Clark i though we were going to be a good boy" Lionel said as he held down the button, "but i guess you always have to do things the hard way."

Clark thought the pain was getting worse by the second and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Well I didn't write anything about Lois and Clark's family becauseFiveForFighting and I are fighting over a plan. Finally FiveForFighting does something useful, she was actually the one who edited the story! So if it bites…BLAM HER! lol jk;) Good job me friend! 


	5. Let The Games Begin

A/N –pokes head in- -random sharp objects are thrown at her head- AHH!

Yeah, I know I haven't updates in like…half a year –blinks rapidly- (was it really that long?) but I have some pretty good excuses I know you don't want to hear.

I might be ending this story soon since (as you could tell) I haven't really been inspired to write. I wrote it out and FiveForFighting edited it, but just typing it out seemed like a hard job.

ANYWAYS!

Here you go! Have fun, exercise, eat right, vote me dictator of the world.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own my own.

* * *

Clark was getting tired of this. He woke, his vision blurred and his head pounding. When was the last time he'd had any food to eat? He was now getting use to waking up and not knowing where he was, although every time it was becoming more and more unpleasant.

As his vision focused he looked around at the white room, which he had been in for quiet a time now. How long? Well he couldn't rightly say. As he looked around at the familiar walls he almost half expected himself to be strapped down in a straight jacket…well guess things could be worse…

The only difference about this room than the room he was in last time, was that this window he could look out of. And he was strapped against something that was hooked into the wall, facing the window.

Clark moaned as he tried to shift his weight around. He ached anywhere where there was any feeling at all. The room he was in was dim causing the other room's light to shine brightly in his face. There looked to be many jail or torture cells out there, he couldn't tell.

He squinted when he saw a figure enter the other room and walk up to the window. Clark felt his blood boil as Lionel pulled up a device to his mouth.

"Hello Clark., did you sleep well?"

Clark inwardly wished he had his heat vision right now so he could just burn the guy's face off, but ever since Lionel has strapped that bracelet to his wrist he couldn't do a thing.

"Clark" Lionel said again, this time even louder, snapping Clark out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Clark said sarcastically.

"Well, is this the respect you give all your hosts?" Lionel asked as he looked at Clark.

"Yeah, you have been one heck of a host." Clark said rolling his eyes and looking away from Lionel's steady gaze.

"Well, you've seem to forget your manners, Clark, maybe this will help you remember."

As he finished the sentence, Lionel pulled out the device for Clark's bracelet.

"Ahhh!" Clark yelped as the bracelet opened and green Kryptonite flowed into his veins.

Lionel smirked as he watched Clark wither in pain before him. After what seemed forever to Clark Lionel pressed the button once more to close the bracelet.

"How are we feeling now, Clark?" Lionel asked laughing.

Clark couldn't even respond, he couldn't even regain his breath.

"Bring her in." Lionel said to someone Clark couldn't see.

From behind the door, Clark heard screaming and yelling coming from the same door Lionel walked in from.

Clark's face feel as the door opened and a teenage blond was ushered roughly in. "Chloe?"

"Clark!" Chloe screamed trying to fight off men holding her.

Lionel chuckled "Well well see what we have here. Cine you have been such a good guest, Clark, I hoped you might like a visit. Take her to chamber one."

"Clark!" Chloe screamed again before getting dragged off again.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clark demanded.

Lionel smirked "And wouldn't you like to know?"

Clark could still hear the screams echoing down the halls. He heard a door open and close, Chloe saying something, almost begging before the screams were suddenly silenced…

oOo

( A/ N by Five For Fighting: In this story Lex never goes evil and Clark and Lex have become better friends before he was captured.)

It had been one month since Clark had disappeared that April morning. At first Martha and Jonathan had hoped it was just like any other time Clark run off because they then knew he was okay. But this time everything just felt…wrong. This time they had a feeling that Clark wasn't okay…

It had taken one week and hours of endless arguing but Martha was finally able to convince Jonathan that the needed help.

Lex Luther's help.

oOo

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, why would anybody want to kidnap Clark?" Lex asked as the two parents sat before his desk in the rather large room.

Martha looked to Jonathan and reluctantly Jonathan nodded.

"Well," Martha began "You know he isn't exactly from around here and-"

"Yes, I know he's adopted-" Lex interrupted.

"Yes, I know." Martha then cut into his words. "but that isn't what I'm talking about, Lex." Martha said as she looked toward Jonathan again "It happened the day of the meteor shower. We were on the road heading home when the meteors began to fall. Jonathan swerved to miss one and our car suddenly slipped. When we woke up Clark was kind of just…there." Martha looked at Lex as she paused briefly to see his reaction but he still had a blank stare on, so she continued " And when we finally got out the truck we tried looking around to see where he came from. When we found was a… was a spaceship." Now when she looked at Lex his calm demeanor was filled with simple and utter disbelief.

Lex tried to speak but comprehending something like this seemed a bit to much for him. He couldn't form any words on his tongue as thoughts rushed through his head finally understanding everything, his secretively, his always being there to save everyone, everything! He had always known Clark was special but this…this was…WOW.

Finally Lex tried one more time to speak and this time he succeeded "I will get a search team on it right away Mr. and Mrs. Kent." He said still looking blown away.

Martha and Jonathan couldn't believe what they were hearing "You mean Lex…" Martha said slowly "You wont tell anyone?"

"No, Mrs. Kent. I wouldn't do that to Clark. He's saved my life countless times, been my friend for the longest time, he's like a little brother to me. I couldn't do that to my own flesh and blood. Now, when did he first go missing?" Lex asked as he leaned his elbows on the desk.

At first Jonathan and Maratha didn't answer, they just couldn't, after a month of worry they knew now…

Their son would be found.

oOo

The days passed very slowly for Clark. Well…at lest he thought they were days. The only way he could tell was when they released him off the wall in his room each night. He knew that there was a cot somewhere, but every night he was so exhausted from being strapped to a wall that he would pass out the second he hit the floor. And when he would wake up he would already be strapped up to the wall again. His other problem was food. Although he could never remember when he last eat, he was never hungry…just very very sore.

There was one say were he actually woke before they strapped him to the wall. He tried to get up and use his super speed to get out but realized to late that he still had the bracelet on and a searing pain shot through him. He wished he could curse at himself for being so stupid, but he had already passed out.

oOo

The days passed pretty much the same. But now each day another person that Clark cared about was brought in. Each day they were taken away to be tortured, then killed. And Clark had watched as each person was taken away…Chloe…Lana…Lex…all dead because of him.

Finally the day came when Lionel entered Clark's cell with a rather large smirk on his face. Behind him was, Clarks parents.

"MOM DAD!" Clark screamed.

"Nice little reunion." Lionel said as Clark's parents were ushered before him.

"Its alright, Son." Jonathan said as Clark started to try to pull free from his restraints.

Lionel nodded at the men, who were holding the Kents, and they let go of them. His parents were dropped to the ground and Martha tried to stand to hurry to Clark, but she was hit in the back by one of the men and fell forward.

A scream erupted from her lips as a crack sounded.

"MOM!"

Martha coughed slightly and when she looked up some blood trickled from her mouth. The guards kicked her and she fell back onto the floor.

"STOP!"

The guards glared at Clark and Lionel shook his head :Your not in charge here Clark!

Clark watched for nearly an hour as his parents were beaten over and over, All the while Clark was screaming at the top of his lungs for them to stop. After an hour had finally, painfully, passed Lionel ordered the beating to stop.

Lionel looked very satisfied as he looked over at Clark and noticed the boy looked exhausted. Actually he was passed exhaustion. He was breathing heavily trying to get oxygen back in his body after screaming for so long.

Lionel looked back at his men as they started to drag Clark's weary parents away from him.

"What are you going to do with them?" Clark asked, his voice hoarse.

"Kill them, of course."

"No, please don't!" Clark said between breaths.

"Clark, haven't you realized you are not in charge!" Lionel said before Clark could say a word two shots echoes off the walls and his parents fell to the floor…

Dead.

oOo

Lois slammed the door to her car and walked to the back of it to grab the groceries. She opened the trunk and set the bags down before sighing and straightening. She looked over the Kent's house with a feeling of joy. The place had almost become like a second home to her.

She stopped her day dreaming to cup her hands around her mouth "I'm here! Hey, Smallville, give me a hand with the bags, wont ya?" she called.

She bent over and started to grab some bags when she noticed how quiet it was. She walked inside and set the bags by the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" she called quieter. "Smallville?"

She the headed towards the stairs then right up them headed looking through every room, yet finding no one.

"Anyone?"

She then headed back downstairs and into the barn, outback, where she continued her search…feeling a bit more worried every second.

Lots of weird things had happened in Smallville before. Heck, she even been possessed by a witch. But something about this whole ordeal didn't seem right. Everything was too quiet…too…eerie.

She was turning to leave the bar when a pair of hands grabbed her. One went around her waist to hold her in place while the other covered her mouth to keep her from screaming for help.

She felt a breath hot on her neck and she felt the hair stand straight as the voice curled around her head.

"Don't struggle."

0o0

Clark's breaths were raspy as he hung his head, too weak to even hold i it /i up. He slowly struggled to lift his head when the door, to his cell, opened.

Lois was brought in "Clark!" she exclaimed tears in her eyes.

"Lois." He whispered his eyes widening slightly.

"Look who we found." Lionel smirked, following Lois and the men, who were holding her.

"Clark, what's going on?" Lois asked, grunting as the men threw her to the ground.

Before he could answer then men pulled out batons and gathered around her to the point he couldn't see her.

Only her screaming was a clue she was still there as the men brought their batons down on her.

"Lois!"

Soon crimson like wine, from Lois' broken body, seeped from between the men, staining the white flooring the same color wherever it touched.

"Lois…"

The group broke up and Clark gave off a moan at the site of her bloodied, motionless body. Once again the men picked her up and started to drag her out, leaving a trail of blood.

Clark watched, his body racking with rage and sorrow. It was his fault his friends and family were dead. It was his fault they all had to suffer. It was his entire fault…

He started to cry the sobs so powerful it caused the wall he was chained to, to start shaking. Lionel watched with a triumphant smirk on his face. He walked over and released Clark from the wall, but all Clark did was all on the floor with a thud and lay there motionless, but for his shaking from the sobs.

He didn't try to escape. It was the last thing on his mind. Nothing mattered anymore. He had nothing left to live for…

He was broken.

0o0

"What the heck was that all about?"

Lois stood before Lex's desk in his large mansion. He was sitting behind his desk his hand pressed against his temple.

"Like I said on the ride over here, Clark was kidnapped and I was heading to the farm to look for clues when I spotted someone-"

"That was me." Lois cut in.

"No, it was someone else. I found you and had to 'kidnap' you in order to protect you. I'm sorry, there could have been other ways but it seemed the fastest at the moment." Lex stood. "Once again, I'm sorry."

Lois settled down and sighed Yeah, guess I'm sorry too. I'm just real worried about Smallville missing…Clark I mean…"

"I'm worried too." Lex said his face showing it. "I have taken Mr. and Mrs. Kent under my protective custody and have contacted some of my best detectives. I'm doing all I can for my friend."

Lois sat in one of the chairs and thought about Clark. All of this just seemed to off for her. None of it seemed right, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary either. But still, how could Clark, the most ordinary farm boy she knew, get kidnapped?

'Clark, where are you?'

"Well, I better get back to the search." Lex said breaking through her thoughts. "Why don't you go visit the Kents? They would really enjoy your company."

Lois nodded and stood "Thanks for all the help, Lex."

"Anything for a friend." Lex said as he watched Lois leave, the door closing gently behind her.

0o0

Clark was a broken boy. He didn't even have the will to live anymore and you could tell it in his eyes. The look in his eyes was completely vacant, like no one was there at all. The spark of life had been blown out.

Even when the scientists entered his cell and poked and propped him, he didn't respond. It was because in his mind he was replaying the events of his loved one's deaths over and over. It was like a broken record player that would keep repeating the same words over and over. He finally believed he had nobody, never had anybody, he believed himself to be alone.

Of course, this is what Lionel had wanted. He watched Clark, day in and day out, waiting for the moment that his plan will be in full motion, without a way backwards or a way out.

It was time.

Lionel opened the door to Clark's cell and closed it softly behind him. He could tell by Clark's deep breathing that the boy was sleeping.

Lionel continued to walk towards Clark till he was next to him and began to look over the boy's body.

He looked at his wrists, knees, and waist, all the places the restraints had been. He could tell by the bruises and cuts that the bracelet still worked. Lionel pulled a needle from his pockets and slid it into Clark's skin, injecting him with a sedative that his own scientists had been working on all week. He watched as the boy's went completely limp against the floor.

Lionel pressed a button on his walkie-talkie and put it close it mouth "He's ready." He said into the device. He held it by his face as he heard rumbling outside the door. The door flung open and he lowered his arm and turned.

His men ushered in a huge steel bed. They brought it before Clark and picked up the body before chaining him to the bed. They strapped him in tight all while Lionel smirked down at the sleeping Clark.

They rolled Clark out and Lionel stayed back. He had been waiting a long time for this and now the second part of his plan was about to start.

Let the games begin.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll liked this chapter…it was pretty long huh? Lol. Thanks again to FiveForFighting for the help! 


	6. Update

Hey you guys guess who –chuckles nervously-

Yeah I am alive, sorry 'bout that! FiveForFighting is alive for all I know –pokes her limp dead body-

But, yeah, sorry for anyone who was enjoying this story and hasn't seen a new update since like May… '''' I could say I got busy with summer which I did then school and yeah… Haven't been on Fanfiction for so long that I was like "Holy moose what is my e-mail? OO"

Yep…

But enough with my endless-ness of speaking! I have come to let ya'll know that I am alive and that I shall be updating soon! I am going out of town this weekend to Dallas, but I should be able to start writing… and I looked over the story and I was like "I wrote that? Its freak'n small!" so I am gonna try and add more details now… I think I have gotten better… I hope…

Okay well I shall shut up now and try to start writing right now! It would be nice if people would write to me and tell me if anyone is still even reading this… if so then I will for sure keep writing!

Thank you so much for your patients and for being such awesome people! I love you guys! –tackles-

-Muddinator


	7. Update Ze Second

Holy snickums!

Heh … heh heh… Yeah wow haven't been on here in forever!

I have to apologize… Got caught up with school and TOTALLY forgot about fanfiction and my story! I need to go back and read it all now to see where I was… At the moment I am debating whether or not to continue on because I am not sure anyone is even reading this anymore its been so long! Anyways, I will post this up and if I have a couple people still alive I will continue on… Or maybe I will continue on without people –shrug- Either way…

SORRY majorly. I mean I was FIFTEEN! When I started and now I am SEVENTEEN! Its been SO long! Sorry!!! Anyways…. I have a story I must first write for a Creative Writing course and once that is finished I shall continue on with this one!

Sorry once more!

P.S. Sorry to those who thought this was an update to the story ;


	8. Releasing the Beast

A/N

Is it!? Can it be!? WHY YES IT IS! It's an updaaattteee!

I want to apologize to all of ya'll who have been reading this since it was first published TWO YEARS AGO! I totally just forgot about the site and the story and the other day I was going through some stuff on my computer and found it… So here I am!

Sorry about the long delay… I feel really bad now and tried to get this out to you asap! Finals are coming up so I probably won't be able to update till next weekend. I am actually suppose to be writing a short story for my Creative Writing class as a final, but look, instead, I wrote an update for you! XD

Anyways, hope you enjoy it! This is where things start to get interesting… :3

* * *

The images didn't come to me anymore. The faces of the loved once I once knew had become a blur. Their smiling face were overcome by a seeping darkness crowing my mind. It did not allow me to recall memories, but that was alright with me. Once broken those images became your only friend. Day in and day out they pained and broke the heart, but once you fall into a state of apathy and those images dissipate, leaving nothing but bliss.

I was not the same person anymore. I had become stronger, stronger than ever. When I let go of my fickle thoughts and feelings I had become stronger than ever. Human emotions were petty, human emotions only got in the way. My human side was gone. Clark was dead.

I am Kal-el

* * *

Lionel knew this day was different.

Clark, even with his breakdown, seemed to fight the injections and blood drawing perhaps even unknowingly. Though he was broken he still had a will to fight, even when he had no one to stand by his side the boy continued on. Yet, today was different…

Usually Clark fought as best he could when Lionel sent his men into his cell to retrieve him. Though the boy was weak he struggled and fought, but today he went willingly. When they released him he allowed Lionel's men to pick him up and lay him on the stretcher. When Lionel saw this he hurried into the room, stepping between the man who was strapping Clark in and Clark himself, before staring down at Clark.

"Clark?"

Clark didn't look towards him. His eye vacantly stared towards the ceiling just laying there in wait for his testing of the day. Lionel watched his eyes closely this time a slow smirk trailing up his lips. "Kal-el?"

When Clark's eyes flickered towards him Lionel couldn't help feel proud at his success. It had taken months of planning, and even longer in doing, but he had finally accomplished on doing what he set out to do.

He had woken the beast.

Lionel paced behind his desk rubbing his bearded chin. Kal-el was ready, he was ready, but was the city?

Kal-el stood before Lionel's desk, decked out in all black like usually. His cold eyes watched the man before him curiously, wondering what this man would have with him.

"I have awoken you, Kal-el." Lionel stated the obvious, pausing his pacing and looking towards Kal-el with a grin. "I have brought you up from your primitive state or death and brought you to life-"

"And I am in dept to you." Kal-el murmured softly, giving a small bow of the head. "Whatever you ask of me shall be done."

Lionel was pleased to hear this. He grinned before turning and walking towards his window, staring out of it in thought. "Kal-el, do you have any desire to resurrect Krypton?"

Kal-el raised an eye brow towards Lionel looking skeptical towards the man. "Why, is this a desire of yours? You do know no man can survive on Krypton, if I were to resurrect it that is."

"You read my mind, Kal-el, up to a point that is." Lionel turned towards Kal-el walking back towards his desk. He pulled a case out from under it and snapped it open. He lifted the lid grinning down into it. "I have the means of becoming someone like you…"

"Becoming a Kryptonian."

* * *

"Lois, please, we really should stay here."

"Mrs, Kent, I am tired of being holed up in this place. As nice as it is and as kind as Lex is being, I seriously need some air. Plus, my phone died long ago due to the fact I was whisked away from the house without anything. So I seriously need to find Chloe to let her know I am ok."

Lois sounded a bit grumpy as she spoke. It could be understandable, though, when the Kents and Lois herself had been locked up in the Luthor mansion for a few days now. Lois smiled at the couple reassuringly. "I wont let the bad men get me."

Martha knew Lois was a big girl and could care for herself. She just wasn't sure what she would do if she lost anyone else. Jonathan held her close and Martha nodded lightly. "Tell Chloe were fine also then."

Lois smiled at them before nodding, leaving the building as fast as possible. Once she had made it to town it was like she had gotten her life back. The mansion was nice, but she missed society the most. She missed the Talon's great coffee and her cousin's conversations. The Kents were nice, but dull at times.

As she walked down the street towards the Talon she felt a strong breeze blow past her. She blinked curiously as she noticed other people must have felt it by the way some woman were trying to hold clothing down and others were trying to catch some that flew off. As she looked around her eyes caught something, something that made her heart skip a beat.

Clark.

Clark stood before the bank staring up towards its title. Lois almost fainted there and then at the site of him. He was alright! She jogged towards him, opening her mouth to call for him when she stopped. Something was wrong… The boy had a vacant stare and the way he held himself wasn't right. He walked into the building like he owned the place… And why would the boy be at the bank first of all? He would be out looking for his parents, but that wasn't the freakiest part of all.

It was the fact that he was wearing black that freaked her out.

* * *

A/N

Sorry its so short ; Just trying to get my bearing on the story again, and I don't have a lot of time to work on it. Sorry if the people in the story and the wording may be weird. Usually FFF is here to look it over but at the moment she is out in Las Vegas So I was left to do it on my own.

Oh and sorry if Kal-el and all the "Krypton" and such are spelt wrong. I usually just hear the words, and never really see the spellings ; so pardon those.


End file.
